OHTEN Gaiden 1: Happy White Day (皇天外伝1 ハッピーホワイトデー)
by Tales of Gray Wolf
Summary: 皇天外伝1 ハッピーホワイトデー. Side story from my OH-TEN fanfic, separate from main series. On White Day, Haku wonders who to give his gifts to. His adopted brother Naruto offers some advice, and it leads to an embarrassing situation.


**Note:** White Day is a holiday celebrated in Asian countries such as China, Japan, and Korea, taking place after Valentine's Day where men reciprocated gifts to the ones who have done the same, usually chocolate. In other words, the "answer day".

* * *

 **OHTEN Gaiden 1: Happy White Day (** 皇天外伝1 ハッピーホワイトデー **)**

From a distance, a young man watched the bustle of women swarming the village stores. It was something he did not expect to witness during the chill of Winter. It was the sight of feelings suddenly breaking out of the prison of a dreary season, blooming from within. It was difficult to imagine when one was entrapped in the turmoil of the Bloody Mist village. One of the women approached him with a smile, easily allured by his precious, youthful face.

"Are you Byakuyuki? I heard that you were living with Naruto Uzumaki. Are you alright?"

"Yes."

The conversation was short, but a few words from the woman left an impression on this holiday: "He is not good with women."

Zabuza's former partner-in-crime took the name Haku Byakuyuki (白勇木 白) to mark his rebirth as a shinobi living in Konoha, living in peace with a family and a home life that he swore to protect. As the women frolicked around the shops, Haku was told that he stood around, carrying a face of confusion. When he returned home after roaming the stores, he did not attempt to hide his presents, and was caught later by Naruto.

"If there isn't a girl that I like, can't I just give it to you?" Haku asked. He carried two small boxes: a packaged handkerchief and box of chocolates.

Naruto waved his hands over his face, tightening his jaw as tension entered his voice. "No no no! It has to be the opposite gender. I won't be mad if you don't give it to me, I promise. It really goes to the girl. This White Day thing is for the girls."

Haku's face looked sullen and he was at a loss for words. With the exception of Naruto's aide, he didn't know any one, nor had any interpersonal relationships with a single female upon his arrival in Konoha. He only knew the presence of a pseudo-father, and gradually, an adopted brother who was younger than him. However, Haku felt like that his brother was a guiding beacon that he could follow. Deep inside, he desired to trust Naruto's warm heart; that included trusting his advice for the festival.

"Aside from Miss Sogame, no one gave me anything," Haku said. "How about your teammate?"

"No, I have to give her something," said Naruto, who crossed his arms and leaned his head, entering a thinking pose. _Even though she'd probably appreciate it because you're pretty, but her sights are on that idiot Sasuke. Seriously, the taste of girls."_ The next words that came from his mouth reflected his thoughts.

"I'm just afraid that she won't take it," Naruto said, and then tightened his lips.

Then, Haku remembered the scorn. "Why doesn't anyone understand you as a good person?" he asked. When he spoke, the words showed disappointment, but his prepubescent voice suppressed how aggrieved he felt. "I think they're wrong and shouldn't cast you aside."

Naruto blinked his eyes, wondering if his adopted brother was getting upset. Haku continued, "As you both are teammates, you should bond. She should be ashamed to cast your gift aside."

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed, pounding his chest with his hand, a sign of his rejuvenated guts. "You're right Haku! I will do it. Sakura always talks about 'stupid' and 'immature' I am, but I am enough of a man to give her a kind gift. Even though she just dropped a gift off my door and pretended like she didn't do it!"

"She doesn't want to show it."

"Oh but sure, she'll show everything to Sasuke. Just pour her heart out, but not with me. Not at all! Anyways Haku, Nene gave you a gift, so you have to give her one back. That's one. "

"Nene" or Miss Sogame, who was appointed to the Uzumaki House as an adjutant was away on a mission, but her allegiance to whoever she lived with was unshakable. Even to a complete stranger like Haku, despite his genetics having a bad reputation, he was allowed to live with Naruto and was easily accepted.

"I don't want to give it to just anyone. I don't think that's how it works." From his words, Haku felt loneliness well up inside. Then, he asked why Valentines and White Day existed.

"I believe they do it to boost morale," said Naruto. "Boost sales and stuff."

"Is it an empty cause if I give a gift to a woman who hasn't given me one?" Haku asked, his voice sounding somber.

"Well, um, it's weird. I was told that you don't have to _love_ them, but you know each other and appreciate one another." Naruto grimaced, tilting his head down. "Man, all this thinking hurts. What's with all these questions anyway?" The Number One Loudest shinobi of Konoha ruffled his blonde hair, grumbling. He gave it some thought for the sake of his new brother. Before long, an idea popped out.

Naruto raised a finger. "Haku, you want to find a girl don't you?"

Haku's face quickly flushed. "I… " The question felt like it reached deep into his chest. They were direct, and Haku thought that it made him out to be a dirty flirt. He shook his head quickly, and mentally told himself that all he wanted to do was appropriately join the festivities.

" _Ah-ha!_ " Naruto grinned from ear to ear and he clapped his hands together. "Of course of course, because of the holidays. Well, I thought of something Haku."

Naruto guided Haku towards the _shoji_ door leading out, sliding it open "No matter what, give it to someone you appreciate." He said, pointing to the outside. "I'm sure she's out there. It's all about the appreciation of oneself."

Haku gave Naruto a leery look. "But I don't know anyone aside from your teammate and Miss Sogame."

Naruto gave Haku a nudge with his elbow. "I know, but look. All the ladies here treat everyone well. Nene always said that women are conditioned for great work, whether it's a shinobi or a chef." He said, nodding his head with confidence and closing his eyes. He continued rambling.

"As I will become Hokage one day, it's important to know and be thankful for my people. They respect the Hokage, so I must be great one day. Everyone who is a shinobi or not has a purpose, including me, and that purpose must be used for the good of others. That's why I say appreciation." Naruto nodded his head, agreeing with himself, and then he opened his eyes. He moved his mouth to say another word, and he held it in. The person he was speaking to disappeared; Naruto looked left and right, then behind him; he realized that one of Haku's gifts was left on a sill.

Naruto's voice rose. "Awwww shit! " Smiling wryly, he ran back into the house, and his voice echoed through the other end of his home, "I motivated him!"

 _A chef_? Haku particularly kept that word in his mind and returned to the stores and food stalls at the center of the village. It was still long with lines; Naruto eventually followed and snooped around the bustling stores using the alleys. He noticed Haku in one of the lines and watched until he reached the vendor at her stall.

"Is that where we got his gifts?" Naruto winced as he kept a close watch on his brother, unblinking. When Haku finally reached the female vendor, he pulled out his gift and held it in both hands towards her. It was the chocolate box.

The lady vendor looked down at the box and then back at Haku, expressing confusion. "Byakuyuki? Did something happen to your gift?"

Haku shook his head. "No ma'am, I want to lend it to you for White Day," he said. Everyone at the stands gasped and darted their eyes on Haku, frozen by his bold statement. Whether he was oblivious to his surroundings or it was from the cold training from his origins, Haku voiced his feelings with the confidence that he was correct, and kept his eyes unshaken on the vendor.

"But, I didn't give you anything," she responded with a wry smile.

"I know. I didn't receive a gift of Valentines' Day," Haku admitted. "However, I just want to offer you this as a message of appreciation. I thank you and the rest of the village for your patronage. You sold me your crafted gift, but most of all you accepted me as a member of your village. I never felt like that before."

Naruto could not believe it, his jaw dropping. There was a chill in the air as everyone held their tongue from the awkward situation. He saw no reaction. "No, wait a minute, that's not how— " His mumbled words trailed off as he heard the female vendor sigh.

"Byakuyuki, you are very sweet." She smiled, and then reached for the box of chocolates from Haku's hands. "And a little silly too. You're right aren't you? We are one village like the leaves of trees. That is what the Hokage taught us."

"I'm sorry," Haku lowered his hands along with hers. "I am wrong. I haven't met more close people yet. It was wrong for me to suddenly barge onto you."

"No, its fine Byakuyuki, I'll take it." The lady vendor nodded and kept her promise. She lifted Haku's hands, lifted them, and took the box. "I will remember your warmth."

There were claps and even sounds of awe, to which Haku sighed to himself. He felt like he had accomplished something; Naruto grabbed his chest and held his breath. He was relieved; he was not expecting such an outcome.

"It's okay Byakuyuki," said one of the girls. "This isn't a proposal day. You're safe for now," said one of the girls. After everything he stood through, embarrassing himself in front the vendor without a thought of what would happen, Haku spun around and looked at everyone in the crowd. His feelings boiled up and entered his face, turning it bright red.

"Excuse me?!" From his reaction, all of the girls giggled. Hearing their gleeful laughter, Haku held in his breath and looked down at his toes. A smile appeared. Inside, he felt relieved; his cold heart from being trained as a weapon was capable of being stirred. He was capable of being human.


End file.
